Automobiles occasionally may have certain remote control features such as seat settings, media settings, driving directions and maintenance alerts. Currently, some models exist that carry out some of these functions in various forms. Currently, for families with cars driven by multiple drivers or for the rental car industry, these preordained settings are often locked in place or cumbersome and time consuming to adjust.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of the claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of the claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.